Modern computer systems generally include a data storage device, such as a memory component. The memory component may be, for example a random access memory (RAM) or a dynamic random access memory (DRAM). The memory component includes memory banks made up of storage cells which are accessed by a memory controller or memory client through a command interface and a data interface within the memory component.